pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Nicolas493/Archivo1
Fakemon destacado Perdón si te suena mal pero no has leido las reglas de elegir fakemon destacado ahi dice que los creadores de los fakemon no pueden votar por sus propias creaciones--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 13:05 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok GRACIAS POR ser EL PRIMER MENSAJE!!1Nicolas493 20:46 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola Saludos Nico, solo decia que tenemos que seguir con las regiones, y solo te envio saludos --Shasta88 22:50 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Buena idea si te es de ayuda te dejo estas imàgenes de huevos: Archivo:Huevos_para_drifloon_-.jpg Archivo:Huevos_para_electivire_-.png Así quedan: Archivo:Huevos_de_buneary_tauros_corsola....png--Little Yoshi 18:04 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Plantilla No sabría como explicarlo pero si te sirve de algo aquí tienes la plantilla. Puedes copiar el código fuente de lo de editar. Y usarlo en tu plantilla. Cambias los nombres de la plantilla a lo que tu quieras. --WDP 22:06 29 nov 2009 (UTC) No puede ser Cumpliste el 16 de noviembre bueno creo que soy el 1ero aki pero FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y para que veas que no soy tan malvado por desearte feliz cumpleaño retrasado pondre esta imagen que hice y sera la primera página en enlazar con este archivo Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard_shiny.png:Que la pases bien te desea el Shiny Charizard Gracias... por tu voto a Pachiplup!--Little Yoshi 18:59 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Tambien puedes usar Coldices Te interesaria participar en Súper Concurso Fakemon?--Little Yoshi 16:49 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Te gustaria participar... en el Concurso de huevos pokémon? Diselo a Shasta88--Little Yoshi 18:01 8 dic 2009 (UTC) No se es que... Parece que no eres muy famoso en este lado de la wiki y tendrías que decirle a WDP, a Estilista Iris y a Pokemon al ataque ya que ellos son como los que participan, Pokemon al ataque es como el juez y nosotros 3 los participantes al menos que te unas y seríamos 4 y sobre la serpiente si puedes adoptarla--Mew doctor 18:43 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Juez Bueno no sé. Yo solo estoy interesado con ese concurso aunque no voy a participar, claro apúntate. Aparecerás en el rincón de la comunidad. --Pokemon al ataque 20:00 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye... Te gustaria votar por Archivo:Vibral.gif en el Concurso de Quimeras?--Little Yoshi 13:42 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Huli (8) ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Cómo está el tiempo ahí? Aquí hace frío :S » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:16 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno No había caído en que no hay estaciones. Aquí llueve y hace frío. Añádeme si quieres, pero no dees por sentado tan pronto que serás administrador. Has trabajado mucho y lo mereces tanto como nosotros, pero a veces, la seguridad excesiva provoca que no se cumplan los deseos » ιяιs. 19:34 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Quieres adoptar una pokémonada? Mira la pàgina Adopta tu pokémonada y adopta una pokémonada y participa en el combate!--Little Yoshi 15:28 18 dic 2009 (UTC) I avisa a Shasta88... de que puede participar con Cherada! Archivo:Cherada.png y puedo participar en cualquier combate con Archivo:Escorubi.png si quieres puedes paricipar diciendome que pokémonada adoptar y te dire si puedes o no--Little Yoshi 15:32 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo siento Lei lo que te paso en mi pagina de inicio y te compadezco, espero que le nombren admin pronto --*FrEsItAs* 17:42 18 dic 2009 (UTC) xD Por ahora nada...estro más a otras Wikis que ha esta. --*FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 18:20 19 dic 2009 (UTC) n.n No, puse abajo que quizás me olvidaba de alguien, pero bueno n.n Saludos :* » ιяιs. 18:59 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Yo no puedo nombrarte Yo solo soy Administrador. Los Burócratas son los que si que te pueden nombrar. A mi me gustaría ser Burócrata pero si no lo soy no pasa nada. --Pokemon al ataque 10:35 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Por supuesto Claro, adopta a quien quieras. Solo tienes que pedirmelo. Gracias por tu adopcion y cuidalos bien. Wikis ROSITA FRESITA WIKI, THE LEGEND OF ZENDA WIKI y MÁS *FrEsItAs* Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Feliz navidad Nicolas493, y felices vacaciones para tí y tu hermano. Gracias por contestar a pesar de estar en la lista. ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:32 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Hm Pintan bien n.n Feliz Navidad » ιяιs. 23:54 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya sé por qué no te nombran Administrador... Creo que el motivo es que editas varias veces la misma página y en cada edición añades una o dos palabritas. Aunque tengas más ediciones, has editado menos que estilista Iris, mew doctor, yo, etc --Soy amigo de mis amigos como tú, PAA 12:53 25 dic 2009 (UTC) pokemon amatista oye pokemon amatista ya me lo invente yo =P ¿puedes cambiar el nombre? De acuerdo. Puedes, y si aún no quedas satisfecho con tus votos, tienes hasta el 5 de enero para pensar. --WDP 17:24 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Verás... Te vas a reír pero... ¿Me lo puedes explicar un poco más detalladamente? es que creo que no he entendido bien la pregunta. --WDP 02:01 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Sí puedes. Ahora me ha quedado claro. Perdón por mi, ejem, despiste. --WDP 02:12 27 dic 2009 (UTC) No no soy administrador ¿por que los dices? si lo sides pork tengo muxas cosas ps k ago muxas contribuciones XD =D Respondeme si puedes: Alux 19:04 27 dic 2009 (UTC). Bianca Tengo el sprite de Bianca para la Trainer Card, ¿lo quieres? » ιяιs. 18:13 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Respuestas a respuestas de mensajes 1) No sé por qué será. 2) Lo de Pokémon Amatista te lo dijo CURRO, solo que no firmó. Al parecer los tres hemos puesto Pokémon Amatista a un videojuego sin querer xD. --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 12:21 4 ene 2010 (UTC) TC Tengo una idea. Tengo por ahí una guía para hacer Trainer Cards con Paint. Puedo ponerla en la Wikia :) » ιяιs. 17:01 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno ¿Por qué parte vas? Yo ya salí de Bowser en el Depósito de Tuberías y no lo puedo vencerlo en la tal clínica Meditoad ¬¬. ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? =D Tipo Hechizo Hola soy Alux y recuerdo que tu adoptases Pokémon de mi Centro de Adopción Alux. Como me aburría te he creado una imagen del Tipo Hechizo, mira: Tu imagen>> Archivo:Tipo_Hechizo.png La mía>> Archivo:Hechizo.png No te obligo a usarla, si kieres usarla, usala si no kieres, no importa. Solo te lo e exo por modestía y buena educación. By: Alux 14:41 5 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Sabes? Tengo una página donde cuelgo mis dibujitos y cositas. Es http://coordinadorairis.deviantart.com, visítala :) » ιяιs. 17:17 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu no Era Luisandreoandreu. Tu no eras al que le puse "Me caes maaaaal" amatista puedes usarlo tu yo ye le he puestro otros lo malo aora k el estelar ya lo tenia iris y no se k nombre ponerle k acabe en ar y k tenga relacción con las estrellas O.O Cuántos mensajes... No me lo puedo creer. No he editado por las clases y por que se me va el internet a cada rato, y otras cosas que no vienen a cuento X3. Además, ya voy por la Filovella en Bowser's Inside Story. Y no la puedo vencer a esta ¬,¬. Ah, y mira esto que me acabo de inventar. Lo dice el emoglobín del Nodo desafío, el del Bloque noventa y nueve. Archivo:Emoglobín de las noticias globines.png Emoglobín: How dare-ish of you! You got 99999999999 wins on the Cholesteroad and 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 wins on the Gauntlet! jessy ok,cuando los termine te los doy ,y gracias por pedirmelo =) Archivo:Jessy_vs.png toma a jessy cuando tenga a james te lo dare , espero que te haya gustado esta x) Sprites No lo necesito, pero bueno, vendrá bien siempre. El sprite de Bianca creo que anda por la página del Faro Batalla » ιяιs. 17:40 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Ojo al detalle No es lo mismo poner Iris, que sería mi personaje, en una categoría, que tu usuario, que viene a referirse a tus creaciones. Trata de que tus categorías sean lógicas ;) » ιяιs. 17:49 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Categoría No lo digo por eso, aunque también, porque la colgué yo. Lo digo porque para atribuir créditos existen los perfiles de usuario y las páginas de contribuciones. Poner una categoría para emglobar tus creaciones es poer una página que está ocupando más espacio en la base de datos para una cosa que ya está hecha » ιяιs. 18:04 17 ene 2010 (UTC) ... Es que lo que quiero es que no crees categorías para indicar que son tus creaciones, porque eso ya se hace en las contribuciones. Vale que, por ejemplo, crees el artículo Pepe(MHP) y lo categorices como Personajes de HMP, pero no que hagas una llamada como tu user. Está en las normas, me parece » ιяιs. 18:20 17 ene 2010 (UTC) A ver... Es que para tenerlo todo organizado, es mejor que tengas el perfil como lo tengo yo, que creo encabezados con los enlaces a cada artículo, así evito que haya tantas categorías. Además, en las contribuciones tienens las cosas que creas... » ιяιs. 18:27 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Puedes... Pues eso puedes... --WDP - (Discusión) 19:46 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Invitado El sprite de VS era sólo para los que presenten humanos, pero bueno... Otro punto es que si tu personaje gana, solo tendría pensado ponerle en GAJS. Además, los personajes principales de LCE son cinco, y ya están puestos. Por el momento no tengo pensado poner invitados en LCE. En fin. Que tengas suerte, ya que no seré yo quien elija a los personajes. --WDP - (Discusión) 14:09 19 ene 2010 (UTC) El caso es... 1. ...lo que te dije antes, no tengo pensado poner invitados en LCE. Además, la historia de LCE ya la tengo más o menos bastante pensada. 2. El público no los escogerá, sino un usuario que casualmente es mi vecino. Los elegirá al azar. 3. De acuerdo. --WDP - (Discusión) 20:28 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Shippings ~ Es que esa es la lista de la Nueva Generación. Necesito que ahí agrupéis los que no son ni de una ni de otra saga » ιяιs. 19:17 20 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Si creas una página para incluir todos tus shippings, usa sólo esa; si no, mete tu shipping ahí. No hay más » ιяιs. 19:26 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Sí ya voy... thumb|300px|right|Qué sorpresa... Jefes Y no te entendí con lo de los emoglobines. Y ya cree un nuevo emoglobín llamado (llamada mejor dicho xD) Epoglobina (me basé en el nombre "españoleto" (español de españa, así le digo yo) de los emoglobines, "Infoglobina"). Y la música de jefe está buena (traducido en mala ortografía: wena XD)... ¡Ja! Y la sorpresa es... ¡GLOBÍNNN! el vs de may Archivo:May_vs.pnglo acabo de hacer espero que te sirba(yo no trabajo en la tienda vs pero tambien tenia que hacer el vs de may para algo --Juby..3,2,1... YA! 18:32 22 ene 2010 (UTC) dawn_vs Archivo:Dawn_vs.png tambien hice esta imagen--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 19:07 22 ene 2010 (UTC) jeje esque la dawn del platino tiene cara de viejita =ºWº=--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 20:41 22 ene 2010 (UTC) PD:ah oye este...en la discucion de shasta habia puesto que si podia hacer la rival de anelise que esta basada en la perra de mi abuelita que se llama greta...puedo?Archivo:Vs_greta.png Aquí tienes... Archivo:VS Ash NG.png--WDP - (Discusión) 22:05 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Yo informo... ...del concurso y los invito al igual que hize con el de los iniciales de Jimmy y Vincent. Además, por el momento hay tres, y ampliaré la fecha límite por lo menos hasta que haya seis, si se animan más. Ya que no tendría ningún suspense si sólo hubiera tres, y si hubiera cuatro quedaría mal que sólo uno fuera no escogido. Si son cinco lo mismo. --WDP - (Discusión) 22:11 22 ene 2010 (UTC) greta podria aparecer desde la region de los reyes y asi hasta la region legendaria y si tu quieres tu grupo puede viajar tambien a mis regiones preferiblemente a brolax o si quieres a bacu o carion pero eso es tu decicion...oye aver su un dia de estos juntamos nuestras sagas,seria padre--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 23:26 22 ene 2010 (UTC) entonses... greta acompañara a mi grupo pero mi grupo tendria que ir a tus regiones ehh...--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 23:30 22 ene 2010 (UTC) la 1 hay que crear una nueva region va a ser divertido a la hora de crear fanfics si los hay--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 23:41 22 ene 2010 (UTC) este... estoy dibujando la region pero...como se llamaria y de que lugar estaria basada--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 00:22 23 ene 2010 (UTC) mira.. como va a ser una nueva region pensaba que sera bueno hacer nuevos sprites y ahorita llevo de los tuyos a annelise,a ka,a henry y a jaimito pero no los voy a poder subir sin tu permiso segun las reglas de la wiki -_-º...me permites?--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 02:58 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya! thumb|la region nicoby ya hice el mapa de la region,me base de mexico(pais donde vivo) y enves de baja california hice una ruta terrestre encima del mar para que fuera una ruta ciclista que te lleve a varios pueblos conectados...espero que te guste comenta en mi discucion--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 17:53 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro! pero voi a agregar uno que otro fakemon nuevo y en el anime a unos nuevos personajes--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 15:51 24 ene 2010 (UTC) mira Archivo:Choji_vs_2.pngArchivo:New_rosa_vs.pngArchivo:Ricky_vs.pngya que yo escoji que pokemon hiban a atrapar tus personajes tu escoje los mios y en que se van a inscribir etc como yo hice con los tuyos ¿ok? te dejos los vs --Juby..3,2,1... YA! 17:25 24 ene 2010 (UTC) concurso invitados a BADV Tlaves esto paresca una copia de lo de WDP (no enserio lo es) pero su idea de invitar personajes a los fanfics es genial y me inspiro asi que si quieres participar has lo mismo que hiciste con lo de WDP si quieres hacer el articulo haslo asi: (nombre del personaje+(BADV))asi que bueno porfavor inscribanse que ya le dije a choji que si podia luego votar.--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 21:18 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Nicolas_vs Archivo:Nicolas_vs.png listo ^-^--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 22:06 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Podria podria editar el sprite VS de may/aura???? lo voy a ocupar para mi 6sta generacion atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 01:59 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Soy Soy de México. Marcela o Aipom!!! 18:41 26 ene 2010 (UTC) No tienes porqué preguntármelo. Sí puedes. al parecer esto de los invitados esta de moda --WDP - (Discusión) 15:42 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Concurso NG ¿Puedo utilizar como página el mismo artículo de Iris o tengo que crear otro? » ιяιs. 19:28 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Mira y ayudame Hola soy Firefer, estoy haciendo crecer mi Pokehistoria, haci que si te gusta mirala y visita el primer link que hay arriba en la pagina de mi Pokehistoria, desde ya gracias--Firefer 03:11 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Lo siento... Tu propuesta no ha sido elegida, pero como se suele decir, lo importante es participar. --WDP - (Discusión) 12:44 29 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Cual es ese? ¿Cuál? Cómo se llama exactamente. O ya entraste al castillo de Peach ¿O.O? Yo voy por la Filovella X( no la puedo vencer. Es demasiado complicada y eso que estoy en Rango Sol. Ah, si tienes la estrella fugaz es fácil vencerlo, si la usas y sales excelente lo matas. Hacerlo Podría hacerlo, pero tardaría, pues estoy ocupado con los sprites de los personajes que aparecerán en GAJS. Si has leído GAJS 8 te habrás dado cuenta de que no he hecho ni el sprite de VS de Alejandro. --WDP - (Discusión) 19:07 31 ene 2010 (UTC) si... ...porfavor Gracias!--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 00:34 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Este... thumb|300px|right|este es el himno asi estamos en todos los retiros(esa de ahi no es mi generacion)esque quiero crear un lugar que se llame ciudad nueva pero esta basado en los retiros Maristas que hacemos en la escuela pero no estoy seguro si ofendere a gente que sea de otras religiones --Juby..3,2,1... YA! 02:27 3 feb 2010 (UTC) ... hola, no nos conocemos pero te he hecho un sprite de bianca, mira:Archivo:VsBianca.png si quieres que te haga alguno, no dudes en pedirmelo мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 18:21 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori claro si quiero ser tu amiga. No puedo hacer los sprites hoy porque estoy en otro ordenador, pero te los hareмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 13:55 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Título hola te estoy haciendo los sprites, pero ¿quieres que te mejore los de esta pagina? Nueva_Generacion(saga_de_anime)мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 15:17 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori El artwork thumbfuiste tu el que me pidio el de sirena?bueno lo dejo por si este...su ropa...no le entendi muy bien y le hice esta...perdon pero en paint la puedes borrar y cambiar naaaa no es mucho trabajo, dame todos sus vestuarios que te los hago, disfruto haciendoloмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 15:06 6 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD: las imagenes: Archivo:VsMisty.pngArchivo:VsPolo.pngArchivo:VsBruno.png y me falta uno que lo estoy haciendo Nicolas estamos cerca Yo estoy en Caracas, tu en Bogotá, pero estamos cerca en cuanto a límites se refiere, porque en caminar si que estamos lejos ^^U Reversión Pues La verdad te lo agredecería y muchisimo. Pero eso komo se ace?? es para aprender algo mas By Alux Respuesta 1. Van A Ser 10 Ganadores. 2. Cinco el 15/02 y los otros Cinco el 16/02. 3. Es opcional, por eso no lo puse en los requeridos. 4. Sólo puede tener uno de cualquiera de tus sagas. Por ejemplo: Ana tiene un Furby que usa en emergencias y Andrés un Triangult que usa igual que Ana usa a su Furby. 5. Sólo yo la puedo editar. Así que, si quieres que esté como tu quieres, me dices el texto y yo lo pongo.